In connection with the mass marketing of products, whether displayed on pegboard hooks or shelving, it is frequently desired to mount special attention-getting signs or labels. One of the mechanisms used for this purpose is a so-called “talker” which comprises a large-size sign, which can be removably attached to a label holder, either at the front of a shelf or at the forward end of a pegboard, for example. The so-called “talker” device includes as its significant element an outwardly-extending sign tab, which is visible to persons walking up and down the shopping isle, and which carries an attention-getting message or indicia, typically on both surfaces thereof so as to be readable to shoppers walking in either direction.
Often, the outwardly projecting sign element is of relatively large size. Accordingly, it is usually desired to impart a hinging action to the assembly, so that a customer contacting the lower edge of the device while withdrawing a product from the display simply displaces the element outwardly and upwardly.
In a typical case, a label-holding device, whether intended for mounting on a shelf front or on a peg hook, for example, can be economically manufactured by extrusion procedures. The “talker” element, on the other hand, because it requires printing with text and or graphics, is, most economically produced by printing the desired text and or graphics on flat sheet plastic material. After the printing operation, the sheet material is die cut to the desired size and then bent as necessary for attachment to the label-holding component.
Known devices of this general type have suffered from disadvantages associated with the difficulty of assembling the “talker” element with the label-holding element, and or the reliability of such assemblies when accomplished.